Inveteratus
by 13thReflection
Summary: Allen Walker is starting his new life by attending the Black Order Academy, but what happens when the past he wants to forget continues to haunt him? AU, high school, Yullen, eventual crime. Previously called 'A Fresh Start'.
1. New School

Hello there! So I've decided to write a fan fiction about the D. Gray-Man gang in High School! It's AU obviously, and there might be possible shounen ai later, most likely Yullen because Yullen is my favorite pairing :D Enjoy!

* * *

_Here we go again_

Today is the start of my first day at the Black Order Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the area. The only way you could possibly get in is if you either have the money or if you can get a scholarship for good grades. I've never had any trouble in school really. I get mostly A's and a few B's here and there, but it's not like I'm a genius. It's taken long hours of studying and many sleepless nights in order to pass the entrance exam for the Black Order academy, but it paid off in the end. Because here I am, standing in front of the main office door, trying to decide if I finally have the guts to open the door and get started with my new school life here.

I'm dressed in my favorite black hoodie, a white long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and a bandage covering my entire left arm, even the finger tips. I used to only have a glove to cover my hand, but people's curiosity soon got them better of them and they constantly began trying to pull the glove off; and they often succeeded. When they saw my deformed, red, and hideous arm they would quickly let go of me and start screaming calling me a monster and a freak. I used to fear and hate those disgusted glares they gave me, but now I know better. All I have to do is hide behind my mask and pretend that nothing they say hurts me. I have my hood up, covering my signature stark white hair and my bangs doing their best to cover my pentacle shaped scar.

"Might as well as get this over with now" I whispered to myself quietly.

I took a breath of air and turned the door nob, pushed open the door and took a step inside the room and quickly surveyed my surroundings. The office was pretty spacious with some nice big, green plants, a desk where the secretary sat to my left, and a few chairs to my right, two of which were occupied by some students. One had long, black hair tied up in a high ponytail and looked as if he was about to murder someone. The other man had short, semi-spiky red hair with a black eye patch covering his right eye who seemed to be looking for a death wish seeing as he was poking the raven haired man with a huge smile brightening up his face. Upon my entrance, both looked up at me and I briefly made eye contact with the raven haired man, but I just continued on my way to the front desk where the secretary, a man with light, brown, curly hair and big round glasses sat.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker and I believe I have a meeting set up with Mr. Komui about my acceptance into this school." I plastered on a sweet, light smile to the man in front of me.

"Ah, hello there. My name is Johnny. I'll be right back to tell Mr. Komui that you have arrived. You can just take a seat for the moment." Johnny smiled brightly and proceeded to get up from the desk and walk down to the back of the room to a door with a sign that read "Principal" on it.

I sighed quietly and turned around to face the seating area. I sat down a couple of seats away from the other two and began to fiddle with the zipper on my hoodie to pass the time. I noticed that the other two occupants were being quiet, so I looked up to see what they were doing. Bad move on my part. Both were staring at me, or to put it correctly, the raven haired man was scowling at me and the red haired man was looking like he was studying me. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face and he seemed to realize that he was staring and quickly started to apologize.

"He he, sorry about that man! I kinda just got lost in thought there!" His expression turned sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck as a sign of embarrassment.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to being stared at anyways." I smiled.

"Whoa! Is that a British accent? Sick, no offense or anything but your accents hilarious! My names Lavi. Lavi Bookman. Whats yours?"

"Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled sweetly.

"This here Mr. I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass is Yuu!"

"Don't call me that, fucking usagi!" He turned to glare at me "Call me Yuu and you get a one-way ticket to hell. It's Kanda, fucking Moyashi."

My smile immediately faltered and I frowned at him. "I'm not a moyashi, Bakanda!" I scowled.

I thought his glare couldn't get anymore deadly, but I guess I was wrong. "What did you say asshole?"

"Oh my God that is ingenious!" Lavi started to laugh like a maniac. "I can't believe I never thought of that before!" By now, Lavi was on the floor laughing tears when Kanda decided to kick him in the stomach.

"Aw shit, Yuu-Chan! The friggin' hurt!" That earned Lavi another kick from the raven haired man.

"Ah, geez sorry! No need to keep beating up a pathetic looking man on the floor, now is there Yuu."

Kanda seemed to decide that it wasn't worth beating up the red head anymore, so he simply decided to give one final glare in his direction and he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Lavi got up from the floor and walked toward me.

"So Allen, whats up with the white hair, scar, and bandage?" he asked with a sly smile in his face.

"My hair is naturally white. Its started out brown but after certain incidents it lost it's pigment and just stayed white. The scar I got from when I was a child, and my arm is something that I would prefer if you didn't know." I responded coldly.

While Lavi was standing there thinking about my reply, Johnny and another man entered the room. The man standing besides Johnny was tall, had short, black hair, wore glasses, and was carrying around a mug, which I presumed to be filled with coffee based on the smell. I stood up and held out my hand, which the black haired man took and shook gently.

"Hello Allen, I'm principal Komui Lee. I'm also the chemistry teacher for juniors and seniors. How are you?" he smiled down at me.

"Oh, nice to meet you sir. I'm doing fine, thank you" I smiled sweetly.

"Well why don't we continue this conversation in my office now. I'll give you your schedule for your classes and then we can also discuss about your new school life here as well. Follow me."

We headed to his office and when we entered, I was astonished. The entire floor was covered in papers and there were stacks upon stacks of even more papers lying around the room. He lead the way over to a small couch which only had a few papers littering the surface and urged me to sit down. Komui sat down in the desk in front of me and looked at me.  
"So then Allen, congratulations on being accepted in the Black Order academy! Here is your schedule for the first semester and the student handbook"

Komui handed me my schedule and the book for the handbook and I briefly looked to see what classes I had today. First it seems as if I have Gym, then Foreign Language, a quick ten minute break, Study Hall, World History 2, lunch, Music, and then English. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Review PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! This is my second fan fiction ever and I wrote my first one just today! I NEED constructive criticism! I'll give you some freshly baked cookies of you do XD


	2. Getting Started

Yay! Thank you SO much to all of those that are reading this story and who have reviewed/added to favorites/story alerted this! I appreciate it so much XD Here is an extra long chapter just for you guys :D I tried to explain the schedule thing the best i can, but it might be confusing. Basically, the periods rotate everyday. It's based off my actual schedule I used for my freshman year. The reason the students of different grades can be in the same class is because in the Black Order Academy, you can choose which courses you want that year instead of there being a fixed curriculum. For example, you can be a senior and choose to take biology now instead of when you were a freshman.

Kanda: Senior

Lavi: Senoir

Lenalee: Junior

Allen: Junior (he was smart enough that he could skip a grade)

* * *

"So then, the Black Order Academy uses a rotating schedule system. Following your schedule, Gym is A block, Foreign Language is B block, Study Hall is C block, Biology is D block, World History 2 is E block, Music is F block, English is G block, and Algebra 2 is H block. However, instead of having all of your classes each day, you only have six of them. So today, you will be going to classes A, B, C, E, F, and G. Tomorrow it's D, A, B, H, E, and F. Wednesday will be C, D, A, G, H, and E. The first three blocks are the morning classes, and the last three blocks are the afternoon classes. The 3rd class in the morning and afternoon classes always drop out the next day and the class you missed that day goes to the top and becomes the first class. The first class starts at 7:40 AM and last to 8:40 AM. The second block goes from 8:43 AM to 9:40 AM. After the first two blocks, you have a 15 minute break until 9:55 AM. The third block goes from 9:55 AM until 10:52 AM. The fourth block goes to 10:55 AM to 11:52 AM. Now you go to lunch and you have 20 minutes to eat or do whatever you want. After lunch you go directly to class until 1:15 PM. The last block of the day goes from 1:18 to 2:15 PM. Today, however, the school will be having an assembly last period instead of class because it is the first day of school. It's really just a welcoming ceremony for new students, faculty, and to introduce the new student council members. There will be enough time left at the end of the assembly to go around to the different booths set up and choose some clubs that you may want to join. So then, any questions Allen?"

"Um, none really sir. I think I understood all of that" _Man, that's one complicated schedule._

"Okay, thats great! Now then, my precious, adorable, amazingly awesome sister Lenalee is waiting outside with Lavi and Kanda who I believe you've already met." I gave a quick nod. "Lenalee is the president, Kanda is the vice-president, and Lavi is the secretary of the student council this year. They will be giving you a tour of the school as well as guide you to your classes. I was able to set your schedule up so that at least one of them are in all of your classes with you so that you won't have any problem adjusting."

_Great, now I have to be stuck with a bastard, an eccentric red head, and probably another weirdo if this girl is the sister of this man._

Allen sighed softly as I leaned back into the couch.

_But who am I to judge? I bet I'm weirder than the three of them combined._

"Okay then, have a nice first day Allen!" Komui smiled brightly.

"Thank you very much sir" I said sweetly.

I got up from the sofa and walked to the front of the room to the door. I opened it and walked out, not looking back once. As I approached the secretary's desk, I looked up from the ground just in time to notice a very strange scene playing out. Lavi was backed up against the farthest wall with his hands shielding his face in fear, while Kanda was pointing a very sharp and dangerous looking sword at the red head, his now seemingly permanent scowl etched into his face. However, there was also another person there. She had shoulder length black hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a pink collar shirt and a short, black skirt. She was standing a few feet away from Lavi and Kanda and was giggling at the scene in front of her. Upon entering, she turned around and looked at me with her face shrouded in confusion, which quickly turned to recognition. She smiled brightly as I continued walking towards her. Lavi and Kanda seemed to have noticed I was back, and as soon as I looked over at Lavi, he smiled while relief washed over his face. He quickly ducked under Kanda's sword and bounded over to me.

"Allen! Quick, shield me!" Lavi screamed as he ran and ducked behind me.

"L-Lavi! Why are you hiding behind me!" I frowned.

"Because Yuu-Chan here would never hurt a cute, innocent face like yours Moyashi!"

"It's ALLEN! NOT MOYASHI!"

At the same time, Kanda screamed "What did you call me Usagi? Get your fucking ass back over here so I can cut your fucking ass into fucking pieces!" Kanda roared.

Man if looks could kill, Kanda would have wiped out half the earth's population by now. Whatever Lavi did must have obviously pissed the raven haired man off to no end. The other girl, whom I presumed to be Lenalee, laughed lightly. Kanda looked at me now and scowled.

"Out of the way now Moyashi, before I skewer you a long with the Usagi!"

I scowled.

"My name is ALLEN. A-L-L-E-N Bakanda!"

"Che, move it Moyashi. Now."

I sighed, realizing that no matter what I said, nothing was going to change Kanda's mind at the moment and because he happened to be the one holding a dangerous weapon while I'm only equipped with a pencil in my pocket. I looked up at Kanda debating whether or not I'll be able to pull out the pencil in time or if I could actually land a hit on him. I deducted that I would probably get sliced first before I could even get within 3 feet of him, so I quickly raised my hands in defense and laughed a light, nervous laugh.

"Hey, sorry Lavi, but I don't particularly feel like dying today, so I'm just going to hand you back to Bakanda now" I said as I turned around sharply and spun behind Lavi and gave him a hard shove forward.

"H-hey! Allen, what are you do-" was all he managed to say before he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face with a thud. Lenalee giggled, Kanda smirked, and I laughed. I real laugh, not the fake ones I normally use.

"I'm glad you guys enjoy my pain" Lavi groaned weakly as he started to get up from the floor.

"You got that right Usagi" Kanda sneered.

Lenalee and I locked eyes again and she gave me a small smile as she walked towards me.

"Hello Allen. My name is Lenalee Lee, Komui's sister, and I'm one of the people that will be guiding around the school today."

"Ah, hello. It's nice to meet you Lenalee" I answered as a began to stretch out my arm to offer to shake hands with her. Right as we were about to shake, we heard a sudden crash, some bangs and then Komui burst out of his room looking as if he was about to kill someone.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS LENALEE WITH YOUR DIRTY OCTOPUS HANDS!"

Komui appeared to be holding a giant drill and was looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. Holding my hands up, I slowly backed away from Lenalee.

"I-I haven't done anything sir! I swear!" I pleaded to the man, who was now walking towards me as I slowly inched towards the door. I was just about to touch the door nob when Komui suddenly dashed forward towards me holding up and turning on the drill. He aimed for my face and I quickly dodged down, turned to my right and ran to the other side of the room.

"K-Komui!"

_Shit, is he trying to kill me or something?_

As Komui turned around to face me, our eyes locked and I'm pretty sure that he looked more pissed off then Kanda was just a moment ago.

_Well, I think that this madman **really** is trying to kill me. I didn't even do anything wrong! Argggg this is so unfair! Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me, especially the kind in which I've never done anything to justify it! Like when **I** had to pay off the bastard Cross's debt. It was always me that the people were looking for so that the money could be repaid, when I was the one working for the money to just have Cross take it and rack up even more debt! That bastard. One day I swear I'll get my revenge on him somehow._

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard Lenalee yell.

"Ni-San! What ARE you doing! Allen hasn't done anything wrong at all! He was just going to shake my hand!"

_Well, I'm glad I'm not Komui, because Lenalee sure looks pissed._

All of a sudden, I saw a flicker of moment to my left and then Kanda was soaring past me towards Komui. When he was a few feet away, Komui held up the drill to protect himself and Kanda raised his sword and brought it down on the drill, slicing it in half.

"You bastard Komui! What the hell are doing, trying to destroy the school! The fucking Moyashi wasn't doing anything stupider than what he usually does and you go and have a goddamn tantrum, you and your fucking sister complex!" Kanda growled, sheathed his sword, turned around and actually took the time to glare at everyone, and then stomped out of the room mumbling something along the lines of "Fucking Usagi and that damned sister complex loser always messing up my days..."

I looked back at Komui to see Lenalee standing in front of him scolding him. After a few minutes, Lenalee calmed down and turned around to face me and Lavi again with her eyes closed. Komui got up from the floor and began to sob quietly as he turned around and walked back to his office, while Lenalee opened her eyes and was sporting a bright blush.

"S-sorry about that Allen, he's just always like that when I'm around other guys."

"No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault or anything."

"So then Moyashi-Chan, wanna come with me and Lena-lady as we give you the grand tour of the Academy?" Lavi spoke enthusiastically, even throwing his arms up into the air at the end.

"Well, okay. That's one of the reasons that I came to the office anyways."

"Then lets get going, shall we?"

Lavi bounded up to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the door with Lenalee following.

When we had left the main office, it was around 6:30 AM. The reason we were at school so early is because Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee had to set up the gymnasium for the assembly at the end of the school day, while I was here so that they could give me a tour and so that I could grab my schedule from Komui. Lenalee and Lavi had taken me all around the academy and showed me where all of my classes were and where the cafeteria was. They showed me where my locker was, but students didn't use their lockers much apparently because we were allowed to carry around our backpacks from class to class. By the time we finished with the tour, it was 7: 15 AM and many students had started to come piling into the school. As more and more people came, I noticed that many of them were staring at me. Then I remembered that I forgot all about my hair and I quickly pulled up my hood to hide the abnormality from curious bystanders. With the extra time we had before class began, we dropped by the gymnasium to see Kanda finishing up the preparations on the gymnasium for the assembly later. When the bell signaling that students had to get to their first period sounded, we all just stayed where we were. Apparently, everyone, including Kanda, had gym first. More students started to pile in and drop there stuff around the room. After around 5 minutes, the teacher, Mr. Zokalo entered.

"Listen up everyone!" He shouted. "I'm Mr. Zokalo and I'm your gym teacher for the year. Today we will be doing some warm up exercises. Two laps around the track, thirty push ups, thirty curl ups, and then we will re-convene in the middle of the gym once all of you have finished. Choose a locker buddy and come up in pairs to receive your locker number and combination. You have seven minutes to change and I expect that you all will bring a change of clothes every class or else you will get a detention and still participate in the regular class activities. Now go!"

Everyone began to chat instantly and choose their partners. Lenalee left to go chat with some of her female friends and I just stayed where I was, not moving.

_I'll just stay here and maybe everyone else will get paired up with each other so that I can have my own locker. _

I thought for sure that Lavi would be partners with Kanda, but as soon as he walked up to Kanda, Kanda glared menacingly and walked away, but of course without kicking Lavi in the shin first. In the end, Lavi was paired up with some guy named Chaoji because Mr. Zokalo decided he would randomly assign people their partners if they were just chatting away. Somehow, he completely missed me. I walked up to him with a nervous smile on my face.

"Um, excuse sir, but it seems that I don't have a partner and everyone else is taken"

He looked at me in confusion for a second, and then his face returned to his scowl.

"Fine then twerp, your partner can be that brat over there that seems to be trying to melt into the wall"

He pointed behind me and when I looked around, I was surprised to say the least. There was Kanda, leaning against the wall, looking pissed off like usual. He probably thought that there was going to be an odd number of boys like me so that he could have his own locker, but I guess we were both wrong.

"Hey, Kanda!" Mr. Zokalo yelled.

Kanda looked up from where he was glaring a hole in the floor and looked over at us.

"Get your ass over here now brat!"

Kanda briskly started to walk towards us, his scowl deepening.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"Well brat, you and this white-haired freak both don't have partners, so congratulations. Your now partners. Your locker is number 438 and the combination is xx-xx-xx. Now go get changed!"

My expression darkened and my eyes hardened into a glare at those words.

_You asshole._

"Thanks" I muttered darkly and took the sheet for the locker combination into my hand and began to walk towards to locker room. Kanda walked behind me and started rambling about how much he hates me.

"Great, paired up with a damn Moyashi" he said as we bent down to pick up our bags and opened the locker room. We found our locker quickly and we started to take out our stuff and change.

_Thank God that our locker is in the back corner. Less people to stare at my arm._

I scowled.

I changed my pants first and then put on my shoes, saving my shirt for last when there were less people in the room. I quickly threw off my hoodie, then my shirt. The bandage was wrapped up all the way to my shoulder, so it covered my entire deformity. I looked out the corner of my eyes and noticed that Lavi, who stayed behind to wait for me and Kanda, Kanda, and a couple other students were staring at my arm. I pretended to not notice and continued putting my gym shirt on. When I finished, we headed out of the locker room and into the gymnasium. We exited out and headed towards the track and we began to run our laps. Most students were barely even running, still languid with the remnants of summer vacation, but I've never had a problem with gym before. I was actually pretty athletic. Lenalee was already on the track running with some of her friends. At once, me, Kanda, and Lavi all bolted around the track, a silent competition started to see who could run the fastest. At the end of the first lap, the three of us were still right next to each other, so I decided to try a little bit harder. I soon took the lead with Kanda and Lavi right behind me. Kanda started to catch up and I snuck a glance at him, only to see him smirking. Che, he obviously thought he was going to win. I smiled slyly and started to run even harder and I soon took the lead once more. I looked back at Kanda and smirked and damn, did he glare menacingly or what. I was in the lead when we passed the finish line.

_In you girly face Bakanda, I won!_

I turned around to face Kanda and smiled brightly and clapped my hands together and said in a sing-song voice "I won Bakanda!"

"Fuck you, you goddamn Moyashi!" He seethed.

"The names Allen, Bakanda!"

"Wow!" Lavi shouted, panting sightly. "You're amazing at running Moyashi-Chan!"

I glared at him. "Why, thank you for the compliment" I mock bowed.

Lenalee came up to us and clapped. "Great job guys! But wow Allen, you and Kanda are like wicked fast!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks"

"Che"

"Now now Bakanda, maybe you should expand your vocabulary a little bit more and actually use that brain of yours. If you have one anyways" I sneered.

"What the fuck did you say Moyashi!"

"Guys!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Stop fighting and get inside so we can continue our warm-ups."

We followed Lenalee inside and headed to the push-up area. We completed all thirty easily, so we headed over to the curl-up area. Once everyone was done, Mr. Zokalo announced that he wanted use to use the rest of the period to do anything we wanted, as long as it had something to do with athletics. Most people started playing a game of basketball, and a few actually went into the weight room and lifted or used the bicycles. Me, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee went off to the side of the gymnasium and just hung out. It wasn't like the teacher was going to check on us anyways since mostly everyone else was doing something productive.

"So Allen, how are you so athletic? I mean no offense, but just looking at you, you don't look like your into sports very much" Lavi asked.

_I'm not sure if I can trust these people yet,but none of them keep pestering me about my arm and looks, so I suppose I can trust them with my past. At least some of it I guess..._

"Well, when I was little, I did on and off jobs at different circuses with my adoptive father, Mana" I smiled warmly, recalling my childhood memories of the man I loved the most.

" At the time, I had been living on the streets and when Mana found me, he took me in. He was a clown and so he taught me how to perform so that I could help him during a show. I trained everyday and I guess it just stuck with me. I don't really do any sports, but every morning I run a few miles and do other exercises."

"What happened to your real parents?" questioned Lenalee.

"They abandoned me because of my deformity" I said as I lifted my arm and pointed to it.

Lavi and Lenalee looked at me with pain in their eyes. I guess they must have some idea what it feels like to be alone. Kanda just looked pissed. As usual. I smiled, because I'm glad that none of them are giving those stares I hate the most. I hate pity. I hate it and I have no use for it and I don't want it from anyone.

"Can we see your arm without the bandage?' Lenalee asked politely.

I shook my head.

"Sorry, but your not going to see it out here in public. I don't want anyone else to see it. You might think that I'm being stupid or oversensitive, but after years of being called a monster and hated and rejected just because of my arm, I'm not going to chance anyone seeing it." I smiled sadly, recalling the whole reason why I moved to this new town and continued my studies at a new school.

_It's all because of this arm._

"That's okay Allen, You don't have to show us. You can show us when your ready, okay?" Lenalee smiled brightly. I looked at Lavi to see him giving me a reassuring smile as well and Kanda just looking as cold as usual.

"Okay. Thanks guys" I smiled truly for the second time today.

_Things might actually go well at this new school. I might actually become close to these three and be friends. I just hope I haven't spoke to soon._

* * *

Thanks to all of you who read this new chapter! I might update soon again, depends on if I have the time and if I can come up with anymore ideas. I'm having trouble actually feeling motivated to update, but i just need a few more words and then i can be a beta reader, so I'm wicked excited! And don't worry, there will be some shounen ai later on. I've never really written romance before, but it's not going to be anything explicit or anything. Just a few making out sessions, kisses, and maybe Kanda feeling-up Allen and vice-versa. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you notice ANY mistakes, please tell me so that I can fix it!


	3. Of Basketballs and Axe

IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ!

Well, it's certainly been a while since I last updated, huh? T.T I know, I'm sorry! I just wasn't feeling motivated at all to write this, but lately there really hasn't been much fanfiction updates so I took a look at my fanfiction and I was like "what the hell is this? You mean I haven't touched this in over 8 months! OMG I SHOULD DEFINENTLY UPDATE THIS STORY NOW BEFORE I GET KILLED BY MY READERS! And so here I am :D Anyways, I just want to let everyone know that not only am I still alive, but I have NOT abandoned this story. Oh, and because it's been such a long time since I updated, I suggest re-reading the previous chapters so that you can actually understand what's happening. Also, this is just going to be a short chapter for now, because I came up with a couple of other good ideas for some fan fiction and I really want to write those, but I will update this story again soon! I started this chapter right after I had finished chapter two, but then I just left it because my computer got a virus, so I had to use a different one and I didn't want to re-start this chapter, so I waited. You can also kind of tell where I left off, because if you ask me, my writing skills have improved a tiny, miniscule amount in the past half-year. Though that might be because in my English class, we're doing writing skills that helps you write better, and I think that it has been helping, even just a little.

Also, if I have any grammatical errors, please feel free to message me and I'll fix it right away!

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO FELLOW AUTHORS! ( I got this from an author on facebook)

To post a new chapter-when the error message pops up, go to the url and replace the word "property" with "content". It should take you to your edit page and you'll be able to update.

* * *

**Allen POV**

The rest of gym class went by pretty fast. The four of us hung around in the back talking about random things, like what we did over we summer and what TV shows we're watching. I'm just glad we stopped talking about my personal life. I mean, come on. My first day here and already the first few words out of their mouths are asking me questions about my appearance. Except Kanda. He may seem to have a perpetually 'I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass-look', but at least he isn't asking me questions. Though Lavi and Lenalee seem to have realized I don't like talking about my past, it was still troublesome. Because no matter what, no one here can learn about my past. I just can't let that happen. I left to escape it all, and if everyone knew that would definitely defeat the purpose of moving, now wouldn't it? Hmmmmm…I'm kind of hungry maybe I should ask if anyone wants to-

"Look out!"

Suddenly, someone screamed from the other side of the gym

And the next thing I thought was 'aw shit' because there was a basketball heading straight for my face, and as it collided and I staggered back a few steps, I thought 'why do these types of things always happen to me?'.

"Allen! Are you okay?" Lenalee asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Ow...yeah, I'm fine Lenalee. Thanks for worrying about me, unlike SOME PEOPLE who think its funny when people get nailed in the face with a basketball!" I glared intensely at Lavi while he giggled about how funny my 'surprised' face looked and at Kanda as he smirked in my direction.

"You two are assholes, you know that?"

"No problem Al! What are friends for?"

"Friends don't usually laugh at the expense of their friends' pain, now do they?"

"Well, we're not like other friends! We're special!" Lavi exclaimed

"Yeah, special alight…" Kanda mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Huh, what was the Yuu?" Lavi asked as he practically shoved his face right into Kanda's

"Get out of my face Usagi!" Kanda roared, slamming his hand into Lavi's face as he left and stalked towards the changing room.

"H-Hey wait! Yuu, don't leave us!" Lavi shouted as he started to chase after Kanda.

That's when I noticed a tall, brown haired women running towards us, crying. She was wearing long black gym pants and a short sleeved light blue t-shirt. She had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, which was slightly wavy, and thick black eye-liner surrounding her eyes.

"Oh my God! I AM SO SORRY! Please, I'll do anything! Just don't be upset with me! Or yell at me! I'M SO SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I didn't mean to hit you in the face, I was just trying to aim for the hoop but I missed and I hit you in the face instead and I'M SO SORRY!"

The woman was literally on her knees begging for forgiveness, crying her eyes out as if someone just died.

"I-It's okay, really. It was an accident right, I'm not mad or anything." I held out my hand to her. She stopped crying and looked up from the ground and then proceeded to stare at it. Then she slowly reached out and grabbed hold of my hand, and as she did so she burst into tears again.

"T-thank you so much! I-I thought that you were going to b-be mad at m-me! What can I ever do to repay you!" she yelled as she stood up.

"Well, how about you just tell me your name. That seems like a fair trade if you ask me" I chuckled slightly, noticing how she gave me a very confused look. Right, like I was going to ask her to be my slave or something. I'm not that cruel.

"M-my name's Miranda. Miranda Lotto"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miranda. My name's Allen Walker. This is my first day here."

Just as she was about to reply, Mr. Zokalo blew his whistle to get our attention. Miranda seemed to jump a little and all eyes wandered to the teacher.

"Okay students, class is over. You can go change now. Once again, make sure you have your gym clothes every class period, or else you get a detention with me and you have to come after school to make up the period." He stalked back into his office, muttering something 'stupid kids' and 'their inability to be active and move for just one damn class'. How such a guy like him gained a teaching position in this school is beyond my imagination, but he must be good at his job if he works here.

I turned my attention back to Miranda. "Well, it was nice meeting you Miranda, but I really must go and change now, or else I might be late for my next class. I'll see you around though!"

"O-okay Allen. I'll see you around as well". She gave a quick wave and turned around, sauntering back towards the farthest corner of the room where the girl's locker room was located. I looked over towards Lenalee, who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange. I met her eyes and she giggled.

'_Great, what did I do now'_ I sighed.

"Wow Allen, I knew you were polite and all, but not THAT polite. You certainly seemed to charm her, heck even me a little" She giggled again.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that" I said as I nervously scratched my head, "I wasn't really doing it on purpose or something, it just kind of came out naturally. When I was younger, I was always taught to be polite to people"

"Well, it's good to see that some men are still chivalrous today. Being around Lavi and Kanda constantly makes me wish that I could just hear one single, serious 'please' a month. Well, I'm going to go change now. Can you possibly tell Kanda and Lavi that I won't be waiting with you guys before it's time to go to our next class? I have to stop by my brother's office real quickly and get ready for the assembly later today."

"Okay, I'll be more than happy to Lenalee. Well, except Kanda" I scowled, "Anyways, I'll see you later!" I gave a quick wave goodbye and turned around, heading to the locker room.

It's a good thing that I waited, because it seemed that most people were already done changing. Geez, what the hell is up with Kanda and Lavi? They went in here like fifteen minutes ago. Does it really take them that long to change? I opened the door, and the smell of Axe and other atrocious smelling body sprays assaulted my nose. It's not like I dislike body spray or anything, it's just that I hate it when you have fifty different kinds all mixed together in one, small, non-ventilated room. Hell, you can't even breathe. I walked around to the back where my locker was, and I stopped short, surprised at what I was seeing.

There was Kanda, with his usual scowl, and Lavi, with his goofy grin, both completely shirtless and hanging out right by my locker. I never noticed earlier when I changed, because I was too focused on making sure everything was okay with my arm. But there they were, in all their half-naked glory, and I couldn't take my eyes off of Kanda. His skin was a light tan, and he had sculpted, strong, arm muscles with a six-pack to die for. He must have been extremely athletic, but he wasn't so muscular that he was like a giant. It fit him well, all in all, and I still couldn't take my eyes off. Unfortunately, they seemed to have noticed me, and they both looked over. The minute my eyes met his, I seemed to come out of my trance. I looked over at Lavi, and I remembered that he was also shirtless. He was less tan and muscular than Kanda, but he was also extremely fit. Geez, what the hell do they do to stay so fit? I mean, I exercise everyday and all, but I can't exactly picture Lavi taking an exercise seriously for more than half an hour and no way would Kanda be on any team, considering his extreme anti-social tendencies and his violent nature.

Anyway, I digress. This whole situation would have been almost comical, except for the fact that the whole reason they were near my locker was because Kanda was glaring bloody murder at Lavi while holding him around the neck. Shit, Lavi must have done something. I cautiously walked toward my locker, almost afraid that Kanda would drop Lavi and come after me instead.

"Um, was I interrupting anything?"

"MOYASHI-CHAN! SAVE ME!" I winced and quickly covered my ears.

"Lavi, I swear to God that if you don't shut up, I'm going to leave you here with Kanda and let you get beaten to a pulp. "

"I'm sorry, just please don't leave me! I beg of you! Kanda's making me turn blue here!"

I looked back to Kanda. He had still been looking at me, but when I looked back, he scowled even more and returned his gaze to Lavi. His glare increased ten-fold and then he dropped Lavi. He squeaked as he landed with a thud onto the floor, his hands flying to his neck to rub it and relieve the soreness. Kanda stomped over to his locker, grabbed his shirt, threw it on, and slammed his locker. He bent over, picked up his backpack, and stalked towards the exit.

"H-hey wait! Kanda!"

He stopped, but he didn't turn around. I figured that that was the go-ahead for whatever it was that I was about to say.

"Lenalee said that she had to go visit her brother, so she won't be waiting outside for us."

He didn't appear to react, but I noticed a slight nod in his head and then he continued forward out the door. I turned around back to Lavi, who had already stood back up, and glared at him. He looked sheepish and more than a little nervous now.

"Geez Lavi, what the hell did you say to him?"

"Um...well...it's nothing important! Don't worry about it! Everything is under control! Perfect! In fact, it's more than okay. It's wonderful. I was just telling Yuu-chan a little fact, and I might have over-done it a bit"

"A bit?"

"Yup! But it's all good now! By the end of school today, I bet he will have forgotten about everything, and he'll be back to his usual less-grumpy self!"

"Somehow, I really doubt that Lavi".

As I would find out later that day, that last statement couldn't be any truer.


	4. A Chance Meeting

EDIT PLEASE READ: Okay, so I know I just posted this chapter a couple days ago, but because I didn't like the ending, I've chosen to get rid of it and so i replaced it. If you already read the chapter, you don't have to re-read it EXCEPT the end. I added new content, which I think is important for you to read, or else you'll be confused as to whats happening at the start of the next chapter. Also, i'd like to thank ALL the people who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story so far and to those people that helped me decided if I should change the ending or not. You guys know who you are :D *hugs*

* * *

A Chance Meeting

As soon as I left gym, I made sure to pull up my hood as I wandered to my next class. The last thing I needed was to be ridiculed so early in the day. I hadn't been alone since I got to this school, and I was tired of putting up a mask in front of everyone. Usually, people tended to avoid me, so I never had to act very long, but with Lavi and Lenalee sticking to my side like glue, I haven't had a chance to drop the act all day. But it was nice though; having friends and all. It made me feel a little bit happier; that maybe things really could be different here.

I wasn't in a hurry, so I decided to take my time in getting to my next class. If I was late, I'd just blame it on the fact that I was new and I got lost. The teacher would believe me, no doubt.

This school was nice; no one fretting over danger and violence. The students here lived such a care-free life that it almost made me scoff. Not having to worry about money, or who might harm you on you're way home. The only worry passing through their minds was who was going out with whom. Thinking about it, it almost made me angry enough to punch one of them, but I knew that it wasn't right. They didn't do anything wrong; I was only _jealous_.

_Jealous_ that they could go home to a loving family everyday, being welcomed with a smile and a hug.

_Jealous_ that they can claim how much they hate their parents when they get grounded for coming home late.

_Jealous _that they could afford to eat a full, healthy meal every night and never go to bed hungry.

But most of all, I was jealous that they haven't seen the horrors and atrocities of this world. They don't know what it's like to feel hated and despised, or to be called a monster and an abomination. They don't know what it feels like to lose the people that you hold dear in your heart, or to feel your body go numb as you curl into yourself, trying in vain to keep the snow and chilly winter winds from piercing your chest as you lay on the stoop in an abandoned ally. And I was jealous that they had no worries, while I spent every second on guard for danger, and while I never stopped worrying about how I was going to pay the bills, or what I could scrape together to eat that night.

'_Ah, fuck this. No way am I going to class now.'_

I was not in the mood to go sit in a classroom for an hour, pretending to be happy nor was I going to go sit in a foreign language class that I could barely understand. Plus, I have a free period after. Besides, it's the first day of school, so it's not like I'm missing much. I decided that the best place to go would be outside. It was a nice, warm day out so I could surly go find a tree to climb and sleep for a little while.

I headed outside through one of side doors, and walked to an area near the cafeteria where there were tons of tall, leafy trees with large limbs perfect for sleeping in. I spotted a nice cherry tree, covered in lush pink blossoms and I decided that it would be the perfect place to hide in. It was out of the way from the path leading to the cafeteria, so most students passing by won't notice me. Plus, if I go up high enough, the sheer amount of flowers would be able to hide me perfectly.

I climbed the tree and settled in a position among a large branch, making sure that it would support my weight first. I leaned back, resting my head against the tree while I pulled one leg up and wrapped my arms around it. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping while the smell of cherry blossoms invaded my senses. I soon began to feel my awareness slipping, the sounds blurring together and soon fading, and then I was out cold.

* * *

Kanda was not a happy person. He did not like Mondays, he did not like school, he did not like the usagi and all the other stupid people that bothered him, and most of all he did not like the bean sprout. He's known the brat for not even three hours and already the moyashi gets on his nerves. His annoyingly fake smile, his stupid hair that is totally dyed, and his overly-polite gentleman persona pisses him off so much, he feels like strangling the white-haired bastard.

Kanda was making his way towards his favorite spot in the entire academy. It was a giant cherry blossom tree, with large limbs and the scent overpowering anything that comes near it. Kanda's favorite thing to do was sit under its massive branches with his sword, Mugen, and practice meditating. Occasionally, he would practice some of his techniques, but that usually ended up getting to much attention from love-struck fan girls, and then the peace that he had originally sought would be destroyed. No one else besides Lavi and Lenalee would ever come to this spot, because they all knew that this was Kanda's spot, and no one messed with Kanda. And so you can imagine the surprise Kanda felt, though of course he didn't show it, when he arrived to the tree and looked up, noticing not the beautiful blossoms, but a shock of white hair contrasting greatly against the rich, dark brown bark of the tree. Curious, Kanda walked towards the other side of the tree, trying to get a better look at whatever the hell was invading his territory. As he walked, a pale face with a vibrant red scar came into view, and instantly Kanda's mood darkened. He stopped walking; choosing instead to glare up at the invader, as if the boy would suddenly disappear.

Kanda had no idea what to do, because Allen-fucking-Walker was sleeping in _his_ tree.

He could wake the boy up and tell him to leave, but then the moyashi might start bitching and make a scene, effectively ruining whatever was left of Kanda's mood. He could also leave the boy, letting him sleep in peace and _not_ bothering Kanda while he attempts to meditate. Yeah, that seemed like a better plan.

"_Then I don't have to deal with his annoying shit"_ Kanda thought.

And so then Kanda sighed, walked closer towards the bottom of the tree, and abruptly sat down. He crossed his legs, laid Mugen across his lap, closed his eyes, and attempted to clear away his thoughts and empty his consciousness. Everything soon turned quite and Kanda relaxed, relishing in the beautiful day.

As time passed, Kanda grew frustrated. He was trying to meditate peacefully, and yet he couldn't ignore the stupid mother-fucking annoying presence of the white-haired bastard. Even though the boy was asleep, Kanda felt uncomfortable; as if he was being stared at, but it wasn't exactly the same feeling. It was something different, something more than that. Kanda snapped his eyes open and abruptly looked up, glaring holes into the sleeping boys face.

"How the fucking hell can a brat annoy me just by sleeping" Kanda mumbled quietly.

As he continued staring at the boys face, Kanda realized that he looked so much more peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. The boy always looked guarded and cautious, at least from what Kanda had seen so far. A slight smile seemed to be present on his face as well.

"_Huh, must be having a nice dream...I wonder what's dreaming of..."_

Oh fuck.

Kanda did not just think that, did he?

No. There was absolutely no fucking way that Kanda cared about any of the moyashi's shit.

Kanda quickly looked back down and closed his eyes again, his scowl deepening as he tried to clear away his mind again. It took longer than the first time, but eventually Kanda clamed down and relaxed. The wind blew slightly, rustling the blossoms and pulling a few free. They floated down and landed around Kanda, but he didn't mind. They were beautiful, not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

As time passed, Kanda knew that the period would be ending soon. He didn't want to be here when students came out, so Kanda decided that it would be a good idea to get going.

He slowly stood up and stretched, and as he rolled his neck, he caught a glimpse of the beansprout. The boy was still sleeping and it didn't look like he was going to get up very soon. If the boy was caught sleeping, he'd be screwed, and Kanda wasn't THAT much of a bastard. Though that may have something to do with the fact that if the beansprout got detention for sleeping outside, it would become Kanda's new job as a student council member to patrol the area before and after class, and that really wasn't something that Kanda wanted to do.

Reluctantly, Kanda reached up and pulled a small branch from the tree down and snapped it off. He turned to the beansprout, and with his ever-present scowl, he began poking the brat with his newly acquired weapon. No way was Kanda going to touch the brat. He'd let the stupid rabbit hug him first than get beansprout germs all over himself.

The white-haired boys' face scrunched up while a hand lazily moved to try and swat the offending object away. Kanda, however, kept poking until the boy slowly opened his eyes, confusion clearly etched onto his face. It took a few seconds, but when the brat finally realized what he was seeing, his face contorted into one of surprise.

"Hey brat, get the fuck up. Get out of my tree now before I make you"

"...Huh...Kanda? What are you doing here?"

No way was Kanda going to let the brat know that he's been here for at least an hour. He'd just tell him a little white lie. They never hurt anyone before anyways.

"Class is about to end and your in my fucking tree. Get out before I have to repeat myself".

Allen sat up and swung his legs over the side of the branch. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the remnants of sleep. When he was done, he began swinging his legs back and forth and then smirked at Kanda.

"Hmm, you see, I don't really want leave just yet. Besides, I don't see your name anywhere".

Kanda had the sudden urge to beat the shit out of the brat and wipe that fucking smirk off his face.

"Brat, turn around. Now what do you see imprinted on the tree right where your head just was"

Allen's smirk fell, and he turned his head to the side curiously to see what the hell Kanda was talking about. And then he spotted it. Right where Kanda said it was, was what looked to be a name carved crudely into the bark. Allen leaned in to see what was written, and sure enough, 'Kanda Yuu' was printed roughly across the bark.

Allen pouted, upset that Kanda had proven him wrong, while Kanda smirked in triumph. Then the boy suddenly turned to Kanda and stared at him for a while. Kanda's smirk fell, and his residential scowl took hold.

"What the hell are you staring at, you freak"

Abruptly, Allen started laughing.

"Y-you!...Oh my god, I-I can't believe...you actually _carved_ your name...into the tree! This is priceless!" Allen said in between fits of laughter. Allen couldn't stop laughing. He just couldn't believe someone would actually carve their name into something, especially a tree for god's sake!

Kanda's mood darkened drastically. He knew it was a bad idea to wake the fucking sprout. His grip tightened on the branch he was holding, and while the beansprout was still laughing, Kanda quickly jabbed the branch into his stomach. Surprised, Allen let out as manly of a squeak as possible and jerked backwards. The momentum seemed to be to much though, and he quickly lost his balance. His eyes grew wide as he toppled out of the tree, letting out a yelp as he landed on his back.

Proud of the pain he inflicted, Kanda smirked and tossed the branch away.

"Need some help there, sprout?"

Allen sat up slowly and began rubbing his sore back, choosing to glare at Kanda while he chose to ignore the question that was directed at him.

"Damn prick, what's your problem! Why are you such an asshole! I never did anything to you, well except laugh at you, but that's besides the point!"

"Because your a fucking annoying beansprout"

"Goddammit, I hate you"

"I hate you too, you fucking sprout"

"Good, I'm glad our feelings are all cleared up then"

* * *

EDIT: Um, okay. The new stuff i added at the end was the beginning of what was going to be the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!

YAY OMG NEW CHAPTER!

Awww, I hope you guys like this! I know it's kind of short, but at least it's not as short as it was before. I had originally planned it to be a page shorter because this chapter has just been sitting on my computer for a month now gathering dust. I opened it because I REALLY felt like I wanted to upload it, and then as I was scanning it over, I kept adding things and adding things and then BAM, I got to the end XD

As you can tell from Allen's POV in the beginning, things are getting a little bit darker now. Some of Allen's past experiences have been brought to light!

Anyways, I don't have a beta (and I don't plan on getting one any time soon), so please excuse any spelling errors and LET ME KNOW so I can fix it!

Haha, this is what I'm doing instead of doing my homework...XD

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon. It won't be at least until July though, because I'm now in my last month of school and I have finals and essay and tons of crap coming up. Then right after school lets out, I have to go to driving school :D sooooo, nothing coming out until July XD

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


End file.
